Nightmares, Not Fairy Tales
by SlyPieXD
Summary: Who doesn't want a Happy Ending? It's sad that they're not possible. But Mabel wished for something that was supposed to be unheard by anyone but her brother, but only when they wake up, will they most likely not know that a certain Dream Demon made it come true. And along the twin's own stories with that demon, changing the stories to their desires, but with consequences.
1. Chapter 1

"And Snow White and Prince Charming lived Happily Ever After. The end."

Mabel shut her all-time favorite story and glanced over at her brother, who she noticed, was not such a big fan of that story. She frowned as he groaned and looked over at her boredly.

"We all know how that ends. It's much more fun to make up a story of your own."

Her mouth turned into a straight line as she trailed in thought, imagining what kind of fascinating stories she could come up with. That didn't seem like a bad idea! Her mouth curved upwards in a gleaming smile, as she fancied herself with the benefits of a wonderful new fairy tale, one that would also be told for centuries, and her name to live out in generations, just _think _of how jealous Pacifica would be.

"I got it!"

"Already?" Her twin asked, his eyebrow raised confusedly as he stared at the bouncy girl that is his sister.

"Yes! So I need you to move it out!"

Mabel sprang out of bed, and with new-found strength, pulled her brother out of his bed and shooed him out of the room. Dipper, dazed in confusion by her actions, stammered out questions.

"Why?!"

"Because this is now my 'Knowledge Room!' And nobody can be in here while I work so _shoo!"_

And with that, she slammed the door on his face.

* * *

><p>"Mabel, can you come eat now?" Her brother whined from the other side of the door, irritated by his sister's lack of response.<p>

"Can't! Working!"

"But you've been working on that story _all _day! I didn't _tell _you to write a story, I _implied _it!"

He was met with another one of her common silence, and groaned and gave up, fleeing downstairs but reminding her that she could come eat whenever.

_How can I eat when I am so far into thought? I can't let all of my ideas go down the drain of forgetness!_

She didn't even muse at how her mind had just came up with a new word, because she was lost in the amount of pages she had completed in just 5 short hours. It just took Dipper's _wonderful _idea, and the bright side to Pacifica's jealousy, to find that strange and unusual desire to actual _think really hard!_

"Almost to the happy ending.. Almost to the happy ending…" She said aloud to herself, tapping away noisily on the type-writer.

"_Where's the fun in Happy Endings?"_

Suddenly, her head snapped up at the voice that she had never heard before. Her eyes darted around before shrugging and deciding it was best to get back to her story. But she feared this voice would bother her, as she had once had such delusions about voices who bothered her until she answered, and replied to its _ridiculous _question.

"Because Happy Endings is what makes us glad to know that at least _they _get their happy ending…"

"_Yes, but don't you want a Happy Ending?"_

Mabel's eyes widened in surprise. No, it wasn't the question that surprised her, but that the voice had answered back. Usually, after answering it once, it shuts up. So here, she began to question whether she was delusional this time or not.

"Nobody ever gets a happy ending in life… Like it or not."

After a while of no response and only the tapping of the typewriter had she began to put an ending to her story.

You can already guess that the story had to do with Romance, as Romance is Mabel's top story inspiration. Almost every fairy tale she ever read consisted of that. And then Tragedy, because nothing could be more romantic than something sad happening, right? Every love story had something sad in it, always.

Most stories take days, weeks, months maybe. But if you were as motivated and persistent as she was, things can really change. Sure, it was a short 60 page story, but it had lots of feeling and emotion.

She just had to wait and see when it was published! For a 16 year-old, she sure had a lot of enthusiasm and talent.

And it was based on her life, just put in with a little sadness and a romantic, yet, happy ending.

It was everything she ever wished for, but would not get.

And with her story being completed, she smiled to herself and clutched the story happily to her chest, this story now her prized possession.

Really, she never thought that she'd have a future as a story writer, and to write such a long story in one day, well, it was an accomplishment. But when you're Mabel, filled with joyful gleaminess and such a stubborn and persistent attitude, you'll accomplish anything in a short matter of time.

It was that when she arrived to the cleaned table and saw her brother start putting away the food had she made him jump when she asked him to make her a plate.

"You're not seriously done already, are you?" Her twin asked, closing the refrigerator as he quickly set the food back on a plate and set it in front of her.

Smiling, she nodded cheerfully and totally just _devoured _that meal so quickly and in such big bites that Dipper was gaping at her when she put the dishes up in a short matter of time.

Only when she turned back to him had she noticed his gaping mouth and shocked expression had she chuckled and guessed that it was her unusual fastness in eating.

"I'm just excited to read my story to you."

She knew Dipper wouldn't mind sitting and reading her story, knowing how supportive and kind he is to her. Regardless, she was still happy when he gave her an excited smile and nodded happily, following her up the stairs.

* * *

><p>"And that is where the wonderful Mabel got <em>her <em>Happy Ending. The End."

Dipper clapped as she finished her story, happy to see that she actually had fun writing the story and that the emotion and feeling in it wasn't forced.

Mabel only smiled weakly, but groaned afterwards and flopped back onto her bed, dropping the papers on her in the process.

Her twin frowned in response by her sudden change in attitude. Hopefully it wasn't something he did…?

He found it wasn't, as soon as she spoke up.

"Dipper, how come we don't have Happy Endings?"

The question surprised him at first, as questions like those don't usually come from Mabel. Oh, who was he kidding? Mabel probably _would _ask those types of questions. And, as much as it pained him, it would be better to answer truthfully instead of downing her with a noticeable lie.

"Because, Mabel, there are so many complications in life that a Happy Ending is doomed to be impossible for us. Fairy Tales are just there to show us what we _can't _have."

Mabel frowned and turned onto her side, glaring at Dipper and he rose his hands up in defense.

"Hey, I was being honest."

"Yeah, but that last part was unnecessary. I know that that's what they're for, but you don't have to say it…"

He sighed and met her gaze, his own softening at her sad expression.

"I wish _we _could have a Happy Ending. I'd do anything to be Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, Belle, even the Miller's daughter from Rumplestiltskin! But Magic isn't real."

Dipper frowned at her statement, and she set the story on the desk beside her and snuggled into her blankets without a single word and turned away from Dipper, wanting to be in her own little world until morning, because for now, she was still pretty unpleased with the 'No Happy Endings' reality.

After watching her hide away, Dipper sighed to himself and shrugged, hoping it would wear off by the morning. Turning off the lantern, he decided to go ahead and get some sleep, because maybe a Mystery Hunt tomorrow would brighten her spirits. Snuggling into his covers, he closed his eyes and, like his sister, immersed in a deep sleep.

And with this sleep, they had not noticed the one-eyed triangle appear into the room and cover the twins in a bright blue glow, and chuckled, preparing for the adventurous day tomorrow.

The first adventure to await them when they wake was the wonderful story of _Snow White._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, So... The beginning escalated a little fast, sorry.<strong>

**This story was in my mind for quite awhile now. **

**And I am extremely excited for this story, so yep.**

**Anyways, reviews are welcome for whatever reason and so if you do, it is very appreciated, but you don't have to.**

**Ahem. So. Yeah...**

**Laters!**


	2. Chapter 2

Mabel continuously tossed and turned, seemingly _very _uncomfortable by what she was laying on. Her eyes were still closed, though she was awake, and tried to force herself into going back to sleep. But one inhale of a strange forest scent and the sun brightening through her eyelids made her sit up and look around her.

She gasped at the unpleasant surprise that she was laying on the ground in the forest. Now, she did _not _remember falling asleep here. And this definitely was not a dream, since she knew you don't wake up in dreams. If you do, then wow… And her _clothes! _Gaping, she stood up and brushed the dry grass and leaved off her dress, and looked down in awe at the wonderful dress.

It was silk, laced with wonderful white, orange, and red swirled up to make a splendid color. The sleeves were a little poofy, and luckily the dress didn't go low enough to show off anything, and the bottom of the dress dusted along the forest floor. And finally, a red headband set among her brown curls.

In this admiration, she came to a halt by crunching in the grass. This was not the sound of animals, but human steps. Grabbing a fairly large stick, she held it up in defense, ready to whack the person. But when this person stepped out, it was her brother.

...Wearing _Robin Hood Clothes?!_

"What's with your ridiculous get-up?" Mabel asked, looking him up and down in a weird way.

"I could ask you the same thing," He replied, also eyeing his sister's clothing.

Mabel lowered the stick and dropped it, her eyes grazing over a pocket knife and a bow, along with a sack full of arrows strapped on his back.

"What are you? Ready to hunt?" Mabel asked, staring questionably at her brother.

"Nope, but I don't understand this. I came to in a castle, and this strange woman dressed in black told me to kill 'Snow White' but I asked her 'What if I don't' and she gave me the scariest look possible."

Mabel took this in, and, using her awesome Fairy Tale-like senses, detected and connected the information to their ridiculous get-ups and what he just said.

"Bro-Bro, don't you see what this means?! We're in the story of Snow White! You see, you're the huntsman and I'm Snow White! This is a dream come true!"

The twin only frowned in response, not understanding what there was to be happy about in this situation. They were trapped in a Fairy Tale! How was this possible?!

"Okay… But we need to go home. And for us to do that, you have to get that stupid 'Happy Ending' and as much as I hate an unknown guy kissing my sister, we just have to progress."

Mabel squealed and hugged her brother, much to his surprise, and she jumped around happily.

"Yay! I need to go find those weird little men cottage to get this on the road!"

"And I have to kill an animal who has a big enough heart so that the queen won't kill me.. Hooray.." He said sarcastically, and watched as his sister bounced off into the forest, seemingly really eager to start the story.

* * *

><p>"Yay, I found it!" She yelled with joy, practically busting down the door as she ran inside.<p>

She had just read this story yesterday, she knew what to do!

And soon enough, like in her favorite story, seven dwarves piled into the house, and jumped in surprise to see a tall girl standing there, her eyes scanning over the strangeness of the dwarves. You know, they kind of looked like the gnomes that they had faced…

"By gosh, what are you doing in our cottage?" One finally said, being the first one to take a step towards her.

"I'm staying here to hide from the Evil Queen!" She proclaimed, "If you don't mind…"

"No, not at all!" Another dwarf exclaimed, and held out his hand for her.

Shaking it, along with all the other dwarves, she sat herself by the fire they had just started, warming herself but also worrying about her brother in the meantime. She had never paid much attention to what happened to the huntsman in the story, so she was wondering what the queen was going to do.

But, setting worries aside for now, she was awfully tired, having spent more than half of the day running around and searching for a random cottage that would happen to be out in the forest, and was in need of some rest.

Being the person who voluntarily helped out the dwarves, she cooked and cleaned for them, despite how much she hated it, but kept telling herself it was worth it because she wanted to meet her Prince Charming.

Afterwards, she prepared her own little spot to sleep, she bid the dwarves good-night and laid down close to the fire and fell asleep, prepared for the day to come tomorrow.

* * *

><p>She watched the dwarves leave warily, wondering what was to become of this day. Sure, she did want her Prince Charming to come and save her from the terrible fate to come, but what fun is there in playing the normal roles? Just how much would the story change if she did so? She wanted her Prince Charming more than anything, being the Romancy Mabel and all… But she didn't want to do anything that would affect the Prince Charming part! Just.. Mixing it up a little wouldn't hurt, right?<p>

And then, there was a knock at the door. Blinking a few times, she knew this part. The part with the Evil Queen disguised as an old hag. Now this.. This was too good to not mess up!

Opening the door, the old hag stepped inside, hunched over weakly but smiling warmly at Mabel.

"Miss Snow White," The woman croaked, slowly striding over to her, "I came to give you an apple from my tree, as a gift to you."

The old lady took an apple off the top of the many apples in the basket, and handed it to Mabel. Mabel eyed it slyly, rolling it over a few times in her hand.

"Why Thank You, Queen!"

This sentence _definitely _struck a cord in the old lady, and her eyes widened in surprise as she stuttered.

"I-I can assure you, I am not the Queen!" She stammered, her act practically dropping as the voice of a young woman was there every other word.

Mabel chuckled in response, happily mixing up this story.

"Drop the act, it's the Queen in disguise!" Mabel proclaimed again, and the old lady snarled and completely dropped the act, changing back to the original queen that she is.

"Okay, Okay, you got me! Man, you are a lot smarter than you look!"

Mabel beamed at this and eyed the apple, bringing it up to her mouth and glanced over at the queen who was smiling evilly and eager to see 'Snow White' take one bite.

To the Queen's dismay, Mabel lowered the apple.

"I know what it does. It's poison, it's supposed to kill me."

The Queen took a step back at this.

_How could this ignorant brat know all of this? _The Queen wondered.

"Okay, Miss _Brat,_" The Queen said through clenched teeth, doing everything not to strangle the poor Brunette, "You can either eat this apple and die peacefully, or I _stab you to death! _You choose!"

Mabel was taken aback at this. Who knew a Queen from a child's story could be so vicious?

"Okay, Okay! I'll take a bite of the apple. But just so you know, I never did anything wrong to you. And what you're doing is wrong."

The Queen just rolled her eyes at this, and Mabel noticed and sighed. She was trying to bring out a little good in the Evil Queen at the last moment, but maybe it just wasn't possible.

And so, Mabel rose the apple to her lips, and took _one little bite…_

_Thump!_

* * *

><p>The dwarves saddened faces looked upon the glass coffin, catching in the last picture of the beautiful girl dressed in white, her hands holding onto a beautiful bouquet of red roses. And finally, giving the coffin one last pat and wishing her the best regards, and they having already burned the apple that had only one bite out of it, understanding that her death was the Queen's fault, and left the wonderful forest ground, leaving back to their home with lowered heads. Hey, one day of being kind is enough for them to show respectable kindness!<p>

And as soon as they were gone, an unfamiliar figure stepped through the trees and towards the glass coffin that was currently holding the girl.

This figure was a Male, wearing clothes that proved that this man was not from this story, or to be in it. But he had combed blonde hair, a top hat resting perfectly on top of it, and a black eye-patch covering one of his eyes. A tailed brick tuxedo, bow-tie, and the sleeves pointed. And the rest consisted of black pants and black shoes, not to mention a black cane in his hand.

This character was _very _suspicious.

And with one wave of the hand, the glass top of the coffin was lifted. Sitting on the little space provided at the edge of the comforting base she was laying on, this person drew his mouth closer to hers, where at the point where you could hear her faint breathing, and planted a small kiss on her lips.

Soon after he withdrew, her eyes fluttered open, expecting to see who had awoken her. But as she took in his smirk and look, she sat up, her heart racing with fear.

"B-Bill? How is that possible at all?!" Even as she said so, she couldn't hide the crimson blush that spread quickly across her face.

_He just kissed me!_

"Okay, Shooting Star, I just saved your life. Would you rather have slept forever?" He asked, rolling his eye.

"That's debateable," she grumbled, staring down at the bouquet of roses.

Bill just shrugged and rested his arm on his cane.

"I brought you here, by the way, and also, you shouldn't mix up the stories like that. You've read them, you play the part right. Or else you'll face the problems."

Mabel looked up and glared at him, struggling to slap him across the face. How dare he bring them here?! Much less say they can't mix up the stories! It's too fun to avoid!

"Okay, this story is not what I expected.. I want to go home now! With Dipper!"

Bill only scoffed and planted a firm hand on her shoulder.

"You have a lot more stories to go, Shooting Star. And don't worry, your dear brother will be there, too."

Mabel groaned and slapped his hand away, leaning back on the base and looking up at the trees.

"Then what's next?"

Chuckling, because he knew what was to become of the next story, he rose his hand up, which was encased in a blue flame, and the world around them started to fade.

"Next stop; _Hansel and Gretel!"_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope I spelt that last story right..<strong>

**So yes, anyway, Bill's like the main character, and only he's allowed to twist the stories, but knowing Mabel, she'll do whatever she wants! :P**

**At first the next story was going to be Rapunzel or something, but then I guess I changed my mind.**

**So, yep.**

**Laters!**

**(Thanks for the reviews, by the way~!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I used the Brothers Grimm version of Hansel and Gretel.**

* * *

><p>"Hey, dork, wake it up!" Mabel whisper-yelled at her younger brother, stirring him in the small bed that was underneath her's.<p>

After a few moments, the other twin groaned and moved himself out of the bed, glancing up at his sister with a small glare.

"We're in Hansel and Gretel, genius."

Dipper frowned and peered down at the awful clothing. Seriously, old timey clothes were _not _his style.

Unlike Dipper, Mabel didn't know the story of Hansel and Gretel, since stories that were not romantic wasn't her thing. Except Dipper, who was a major book worm and actually enjoyed stories such as this one.

Climbing out of her top bed, she smiled to find she was wearing another dress, and it was also old timey, and she only liked it because it seemed like a dress-up costume.

Making a move to say something, she was shut up when her brother shot her a nasty look, and after being a little hurt by so, he motioned towards a crack in the wall, and he meant for her to be quiet while he listened.

Mabel, still confused, but not knowing this story at all, decided to let her brother do whatever since he knew more than she did, apparently.

"What is to become of us?" Dipper heard the man in the other room say aloud, "How are we to feed our poor children, when we no longer have anything even for ourselves?"

The man was obviously distraught, you could tell by his voice, and a voice that obviously had no pity and much harsher than the man's replied,

"I'll tell you what, husband, early tomorrow morning, we will take the children out into the forest to where it is the thickest. There, we will light a fire for them, and give each of them one piece of bread, and then we will go to our work and leave them alone. They will not find the way home again, and we shall be rid of them."

Dipper, though she could not see, glared at the woman. Of course, he knew what was to become of this story, of the ending and all, but it didn't stop the little shock of just how cruel this woman is.

"No, wife," the man replied, disagreeing with the wife's choice, "I will not do that. How can I bear to leave my children alone in the forest? The wild animals will tear them to pieces!"

"Oh, you fool!" The woman spat back at him, "then we must all four die of hunger, you may as well plane the planks for our coffins!"

Mabel, hearing the woman's cruel reply, jumped at the sound of her angry voice. She frowned as they continued to bicker, the wife not caring what the man had to say, and was still very forward in ditching the twins in the forest.

The man gave a defeated sigh, and mumbled in a voice that hardly Dipper could hear, "But I feel sorry for the poor children all the same."

As that was the end of the conversation, Dipper leaned off the wall and strode over to his sister, detecting the fear in his sister's eyes.

"Dipper, do we die in this story? How does it end?!"

He shushed her and patted her back comfortingly, whispering the plans, but telling her the story _did _have a happy ending, one of which he would not give away.

Mabel watched in him silently leave, feeling less scared than before, but still curious as to what had to be done for this 'Happy Ending.'

And as in the story, Dipper went off to find the white pebbles, as told in the story.

* * *

><p>The twins slept peacefully that night, Mabel's heart being set at ease with Dipper's promising plan to protect them, as he knew the story inside and out. Literally, I guess.<p>

But that peaceful sleep did not last, having being rudely awoken by the cruel lady, who pushed them out of bed and, as said, gave them one tiny piece of bread. The twins both knew what today was going to turn out to be, the conversation the parents gave earlier before still fresh in their minds.

Dipper made a trail of the white pebbles he had gathered the night before, because he pocketed many last night, and did it silently and secretly as they wandered out deep into the forest, and as said, a fire was made before them, keeping them encased warmly from the freezing wind.

"We're going to get some wood to keep this fire going, so you may rest here, and when we are done, we will come get you."

Under that false sweetness that woman had said that with, a hint of betrayal and lies were also obvious to the ears.

Having nothing else to do, but still wary of how the day would become, Mabel grasped her brother's hand tightly, and whispered,

"You promise you know what you're doing?"

Her heart was once again eased and her fear soothed by her brother laughing a little and patting her back.

"Mabel, I've read this story a thousand times, I know what to do."

The girl smiled at her twin's response, her eyes shutting for a small nap, and was able to be filled with good dreams, glad that she was not alone in these stories.

* * *

><p>Mabel awoke to her brother lightly shaking her awake, and pointing to the sky, the moon providing some comforting light through the trees, and the fire all out of warmth, and she heard the light whacking of <em>something.<em>

"Dipper, are they still here?"

"No."

"Then what's the-"

"They set up the trees to make that noise for us to believe that they are here. It says in the story."

Mabel gave a small "oh" and watched as her twin started to lead the way.

"Dipper, how do you know-"

"The white pebbles I placed shine when the moonlight bounces off of it. It's leading us." He interrupted, already figured what she was going to ask.

The way back was starting out unbelievably boring for Mabel, since she was not a fan of silent walks.

And so, she asked a question that had been slightly nagging her the whole time.

"How come they treat us like little kids when we're clearly 16?"

"Because, to them, we're supposedly 11 or 12, which is how we look to them, but only we see each other for the age we really are. Like in Snow White, the Queen saw you had black hair, not your brown locks."

The slightly older twin was a little astonished by her brother's simple reply, and how it came so quickly. How does he know all this! She would've never figured that out on her own. Sighing, she knew that it was best to just go with the flow. Her brother had this all under control!

And soon enough, the pebbles came to a halt, and the house loomed over them, and the twins gave a quick smile at each other before knocking on the door.

To their dismay, the cruel woman opened the door, and seeing that it was the children, gave another harsh reply.

"You naughty children, why have you slept so long in the forest?! We thought you were never coming back at all!"

The father, hearing his wife all the way from the other room, stepped in front of her and brought them happily into his arms, glad to see the children were all right, as leaving them alone in the forest had hurt him dearly. Once again, everything was peaceful throughout the house, and it was all fine again.

But then, that peaceful moment was broken, as one night, when they were once again out of food and money, the wife had another conversation with her husband, one of which the twins listened to again.

"Everything is eaten again, we have one half loaf left, and that is the end. The children must go, we will take them farther into the forest, and they shall not find their way out again. There is no other means of saving ourselves."

This man knew she was right, and loved his children dearly, but as the story foretold, he once again did so, since the wife would not let him hold onto the children, despite what he thought.

Dipper did not try anything, already remembering what happened in the story. He remembered the door was locked in the story, and about using the bread crumbs to make a path. Though, he was not going to do so, because the story said the birds ate the crumbs and they had to split the tiny piece of bread the lady gave the children.

So much for "not changing the story…"

* * *

><p>And so, here they were, sitting by the fire, watching the hours tick by. Not really looking at a watch, but could tell by the sky.<p>

And as they finished the bread, and Dipper had his own because he didn't make a path, they heard the parents leave and Dipper stood up, brushing himself off and helping his sister to her feet.

"It's early, indeed, and as much as I hate to, we're supposed to spend three mornings here, and I don't think that's a good idea. And so, let's start looking for a candy cottage, shall we?"

Mabel, still not knowing the story, her eyes lit up at the mention of "candy."

And so, sprinting ahead, Dipper's eyes went wide and ran after her, the only one knowing full and well what this cottage really was.

And so soon, Mabel came upon it first and stopped in her tracks, staring up at the delicious house in awe, her brother crashing into her and sending them both spiraling towards the house.

This, though, did not stop her from immediately getting up and ripping a panel off the window, and starting to gnaw on it.

Face-palming, Dipper crouched down to her level and grabbed a hold of the panel, causing her to glare up at him.

"Mabel, just be careful. This house holds the main bad character, besides the mom, of the story! If you see her, holler at me. I'll be on the roof.. Like in the story…"

Mabel let go of the panel and gaped at him and looked around for a makeshift basket, not liking the idea of this house, even if it was delicious!

"Well, then let's get some of this in a basket and skedaddle!"

To her confusion, Dipper shook his head and set the sugary panel in her lap, not really wanting to touch it since it was sticky, and stood back up, climbing up the wall to the roof.

"We can't. We can't mess with the story. When she shows up, call for me. You'll hear her say something from the parlor."

She nodded, still wary and afraid, but knew she'd have to go along with it. After all, she still trusted her brother, and so if it was something they couldn't handle, then he would've also been freaking out and actually leaving.

And so, she slowly started to gnaw back on the sugary panel, but stopped and snapped her head up every now and then to see if this lady is coming or not. Well, actually she knew she was coming, but when?

And then, as Dipper said, she _did _hear someone say something from the parlor. Only, it wasn't a woman's voice, and it certainly was _not _something she figured that the lady would say.

"Blak! That rhyme is so lame! No point in it, either!"

Snapping her head up, she stood up, dusting off her dress and turning around to see if they were there, but jumped as the voice was now behind her.

"I'm this way, Shooting Star."

Her eyes widening, she quickly spun around and hurled the sugary panel at him, but he disappeared for a second, so it smashed to pieces into a tree before he appeared back in the same spot.

"Oh, I'm sorry, were you expecting the witch?"

Clenching her fists and trembling, she was trying to put on a tough act, but it was failing miserably. No matter what, he still scared her. After all, he was a demon who stole her first kiss! That jerk! She also knew she should be yelling for her brother, but was interrupted.

"Don't bother. Pine Tree! I'm down here with your sister!"

She rose an eyebrow at this. Shouldn't he be trying to hide that fact or something?

In a split second, her brother jumped from the roof and thrust a protective arm in front of his sister.

"Haha, very funny _Cipher," _He said sarcastically, spitting the name with disgust, "Now where's the witch?"

Bill stepped back and did a small bow for the twins, much to their confusion.

"I am! But I prefer Demon, if you will. You see, I'm a part of every story you two venture to, or in other words, that _I _send you to. And here, I am the owner of this _disgustingly _sweet cottage."

Mabel pushed away and stood in front of Bill, much to Dipper's worry and fear. What was she doing?!

"Okay, so then if you are, can we just leave here to get the story over with, pretty please?" She asked sweetly, and in such a childish voice, batting her eyelashes in the end for emphasis.

"Hmm…" Bill said, tapping his finger on his chin, "what if I don't? I mean, I find people _delicious, _as did the witch." To her surprise, and Dipper's anger, he leaned closer to her. "But I find females _delicious _in more ways than one."

Gasping, in surprise and disgust, she took a staggering step back, and even Dipper was a little pale at this, but still steaming with anger. But Mabel was far more paler, resembling a ghost. Comments like _that _were enough to make her fear anyone as much as she did the demon.

"But lucky for you, Shooting Star, I'd rather save things like that when your dear brother isn't around."

She gave another gasp, and this was because he could twist the stories however he pleased, and boy, could he do that in an instant! Dipper wrapped protective arms around his sister and snarled angrily at the demon;

"Over my dead body!"

"Well that can be _arranged._" The demon hissed back at him.

After the two glaring at each other for a good amount of time, Bill was then the first to speak up.

"Well, since I really want to move onto the next story, I'll send you two on the way with the chest full of treasures. So, I will see you soon!"

And with one snap of his fingers, the twins were transported back in the room that was provided for them in the story, along with a chest beside them, which indeed, held beautiful, priceless treasures.

The father then came in, having heard some commotion, and held them both again, his eyes grazing over the chest and his eyes filled with joyful tears.

That was the Happy Ending…

One that was really messed up, and not supposed to be like that, but hey, Bill messed with it, not them.

As everything froze, the story faded away, since the story was now over, and they were onto the next story…

Hooray….

* * *

><p><strong>Longest chapter I have ever written.<strong>

**Next stop.. Rapunzel!**

**Laters~!**

**And, thank you for reading...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, before you start screaming at me, I apologize. I thought I would back out on the story but had new ideas and was like, naw, I'll just continue.**

**Sorry, I was just busy because I was gone from school for 3 weeks.. .-.**

* * *

><p>Mabel grunted as she pulled up the - <em>her <em>long, long hair from over the window of the tower. She didn't want some strange bypasser to grab or cut her hair! She had always wanted long hair, but never _this _long! Of course, she was aware of the prince who comes and says "Rapunzel, let down your hair!" But then again, she was _really _hoping it wasn't Bill.

"How the _heck _can hair be so heavy?!" She grumbled as she fell back in her hair pile, finally done pulling up the 70-feet of hair.

Through these stories, she wanted _romance, _and a prince! Not a demon! She was pretty sure those two were complete opposites.

Grumbling once more, she forced herself to stand, and took in the small bit of surroundings. The room was far too small for her taste, and there was indeed a door, but you could hardly see it because of the chains. There, luckily, was at least a chair and a small table, and another small door to a bathroom, with a shower and, also luckily, a toilet. The closet was filled with different colored dresses, but in the same style as the current purple one she had on. And to add to this "_wondrous" _room, a small, worn-out red velvet carpet aligned the floor. The tower was stone, so the wall also consisted of that.

So here she stood, hair in a small pile, and alone. And she wasn't crazy enough to start a conversation with herself.

"Boy, Shooting Star, who knew you could be so lovely in long hair?"

Immediately, her head snapped up and she went pale. Squeezing her eyes shut, she silently begged, _Don't turn around! Don't turn around!_

But these thoughts were tore away as she felt him place a hand on her shoulder, and she gave a small "Eep!"

Still resisting the urge to look at him, hoping he'd go away if she ignored, she continued to just shift her eyes to the right and cross her arms defiantly.

"I don't remember a dream-demon being in Rapunzel," she retorted.

"Yeah? And I don't remember Rapunzel having brown hair."

She rose an eyebrow, and finally, knowing he would not go away, she turned to face him, and he smirked down at her, letting go of her shoulder.

"How can you see? I thought it's different to others!"

"It is," he replied, "except for me, Pine Tree, and you."

Frowning, she took a step back to provide some space between them, but she was _really _uncomfortable with being left alone with him. It's all because of that comment he made while they were in Hansel and Gretel.

"I'm waiting for my prince, and won't the witch who is keeping me here kill you?"

At first, the Demon chuckled, but then it turned into a full, booming maniacal laughter, which in return, creeped Mabel out (not to mention, scared her) and she backed away.

"First, I'm replacing your 'witch', and two, your prince _isn't coming!"_

"Oh-ho, and why _not?!_"

Giving a wide smile, which was really inhuman, he took a step forward (really setting Mabel on edge) and held a shining crystal, and Mabel rose an eyebrow. Already knowing what she was wondering, he snapped his fingers and it filled with a cyan-colored smoke, and then, gave a picture. Or a vision. Either one.

"Why is that a pile of ashes?"

"Oh, that's your prince."

"No, he's a _person._"

"Correction- he _was _a person. That's him now."

Slowly letting the words sink in, he let the ball disappear when he saw in her eyes that she was starting to give a reaction.

"What have you done to him?!" She screeched, taking a few hasty steps back and glaring daggers at him. What a jerk! Her first kiss, now her prince! She thought living through stories would be great! But apparently, it isn't, not as long as Bill is controlling the stories…

That's it!

Calming herself, she regained her posture, and softened her eyes, gazing up at him. He had an evil smile on, and a sadistic glint in his eyes. She did everything she could not to recoil back her lock herself in the bathroom.

"How.. How about we make… _A deal?_"

There it was. That glint again. Giving an expression that showed amusement, he started walking in circles around her, as villains would do in movies.

"A deal? Shooting Star, that's probably the dumbest thing you could do."

Shivering from the small proximity he was giving her, she crossed her arms as he stopped in front of her.

"But you make deals all the time. It is no different for me."

Tapping his finger on his chin thoughtfully, he narrowed his eyes at her, making her gulp in fear.

"And what _exactly _do you want?"

"_I _want to choose the next story."

Immediately, he scoffed and laughed at her. She recoiled back and continued glaring, angered by him. She wasn't joking! That's what she wanted… But the problem was-

"What do _you _have to give, Shooting Star?"

Yep. That's her problem.

She looked sheepishly at her feet for a moment, unhappy by the fact that she hadn't thought this through. Beginning to put on her 'thinking posture,' she twiddled her thumbs and paced around for a moment. This was-rudely- interrupted by Bill, who gave a 'thoughtful' (NOT) suggestion.

"How about you promise me _anything, _and in return, I'll let you choose the next story."

Stopping, she marched up to him, of which didn't intimidate him at all.

"I'm not _stupid! _Why would I do that?"

Holding up his hands in defense, he replied, "Look, you can always change that. You could always say 'anything but' and whatever you would not like me to do. Of course, I always find loopholes anyway, so yep."

Crossing her arms, she took this into consideration. Apparently, she didn't listen to the "loophole" part, and started stating listing things he couldn't do.

"Okay, so no killing my family," she started listing off her fingers, "no hurting my family, in fact, don't do _anything _to my family or my friends, don't hurt Waddles, you can't burn my sweaters, no, you may not inhabit my body, and last… No kidnapping me!"

Bill rolled his eye and batted his hands, his cane appearing as a support as he leaned back.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Do we have a deal?"

She watched in awe (and terror, don't forget terror) as he reached out a hand to her, staring at the dancing cyan flame. Cautiously, she took a step forward and looked up at him, studying his eye for any form of mischief. To her surprise, all she saw was just his normal look.. Sadistic. When was it not? Who knows what's in his mind?

Finally, she looked back at his hand, and squeezing her eyes shut, she reached out-

And grasped his hand firmly.

Letting go, she gasped, as her head no longer felt heavy from the hair. Looking up at the evil demon who wore a smirk, she backed up and felt her hair, gasping when it was back to only being as long as it was before (which was her hips) and the hair just gone. Poof! Just like that.

"Wh-What.. Why.. Why did you-?"

"You see, I was promised _anything._"

She watched in horror as he slowly advanced menacingly, and she started shaking violently, backing up quickly, stumbling over bumps in the carpet.

"I mentioned the 'loophole,' didn't I?... I see you'll need an explanation."

He came to a halt, and for some reason, she did too, and she eyed him carefully, promising to lock herself in the bathroom if he started towards her again.

"Well, the deal doesn't end until it's time for you to choose the story, and that happens only when this story ends.. Now, without your hair, there's no escape from this tower, and when Dipper comes, you have no hair to let down, so no escape. And in the ending, you're supposed to escape. See? You're stuck."

Already still trembling, she didn't process this fully through. So.. She couldn't escape? No.. No ending.. Not choosing the story, which would've helped them out… But this story was now _all around _Bill's will. This was not good. Not good at all. Her eyes widened as she now understood, only taken a few seconds to understand. But before she could make a sprint for it, a hand rested on both of her shoulders, and a voice dangerously close to her ear growled these haunting words;

"You're stuck with me, _foolish Shooting Star._"

Screeching from the proximity and sudden-attack, not to mention what she said, she grabbed the closest thing to her; a broom.

Holding it in front of her as if it were a sword, she quickly wiped some tears away using her shoulder sleeve, and glared defiantly at him.

But only soon after just staring at him for a moment, was she reminded that this man-_thing, _was a demon. A demon, who just made the broom turn into flames (which surprisingly didn't burn her) and disappear with just a snap of his fingers.

Before she could register what exactly was going on, tears fell down her face violently, and she covered her eyes with her hands, but it didn't stop them from leaking through them. She soon grew weak, too weak to stand. Falling to her knees, she cried.

_Dipper, please come back to me, _she begged, these pleadings racing through her mind like electricity volts, one after the other, _I can't do this alone. Please tell me what to do!_

She only heard her sobs, but somehow drowned out by _his _footsteps getting achingly closer. Hopeless and afraid, and just like that. A few words, a few simple words, she felt truly broken, and experience she never felt and hoped she'd never have to.

But then, like some message, her brother's voice rang through her head, a memory she remembered from so long ago.

"_Stay strong, true power comes from within, not brute strength! Fight it, Mabel, you're my last hope!"_

Thinking about such times, how much pain Dipper was in, and no matter what, still supportive and encouraging. She was able to defeat the monster using this advice, it should be no different with a demon, would it?

Forcing herself to her feet, she glared daggers at him.

"_I. Am. Not. Leaving. Without. My. Happy. ENDING!"_

At the last part, of which she yelled, she shoved herself into him, and because he was a little stunned, he stumbled a little, before returning another hostile glare back to the girl.

"Then you better _fight for it! _Otherwise, it's _not happening!"_

Snarling at him, she ran at him, but did a front flip on the way and while she was coming down, she clenched her fists and got ready to show him what _real _pain was, before he slid out of the way.

As soon as she landed, she was knocked off balance, and gave him a free-way to give a hard blow to her ribs, and she swore she felt something bend or snap in her.

Screeching out in pain, she staggered up and ran away, just in time to miss a hit that would've made her fall unconscious. Running over, she stopped by the large window to the tower, as tall as her.

As he sprinted at her, she swiftly moved to the side, and was ready to see him fall through the window, but he stopped short, having expected such trickery. Turning to her, he laughed.

"That's really the best you can do?"

If looks could kill he would've fallen out the window by now. But she slid in front of him and grabbed his shoulders, holding hard enough to nearly shatter his shoulder bone. Surprised by her action, he couldn't make a move before she hurled _both _of them out the window.

The tower was so tall, it would take more than 5 seconds to hit.. Only 10 seconds before the ground would come to them.

"Shooting Star," Bill growled angrily, seeing the defiance in her eyes made him _very _irritated. There was nobody who could win against him, nobody who ever would. Things would be easier if she just gave up already!

Squeezing her eyes shut, she braced for the impact, bidding her family a silent good-bye, and then-

She woke up in her attic bed at the Mystery Shack.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, hey! Before you start screaming "All that was a dream?!"<strong>

**No,no! **

**Don't worry, all will be explained when the next chapter comes out.**

**And to leave you hanging, No, it wasn't a dream.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Gee, I haven't updated in FOREVER! But you can thank a certain someone for this update.**

**I made a deal.**

**WITH BILL CIPHER! *GASP***

**No, I could only hope. It's somebody with better art talent than Bill could ever have.**

**~I'm gonna update Demon's Promises are meant to be broke tomorrow. You better be starting on that next page, SwishFishD! :D~**

* * *

><p>Gasping, Mabel studied the attic room. Yes, everything was accurately in place. But what did that mean? Were they really back home? Or was it something else..?<p>

"Mabel!"

Suddenly, she was tackled in a tight hug, and nothing to show her brother was going to let go anytime soon.

"We're back! I don't know what you did, but we're-"

"Kids, I'm leaving the Shack in your hands until I get back from doing some old-man things, bye!"

And with that, they heard the door slam behind him, and Mabel groaned in disappointment.

"Old-man things?" Dipper quoted, questioning as to why Stan would say that.

Pushing her brother off and standing up beside him, she looked down nervously and twiddled her fingers.

"We're in my story, Dipping-sauce… Sorry.."

Frowning for a minute, Mabel saw that he wasn't as angry as she thought, she let out a sigh of relief.

"We're in _what?!"_

Oops. Haha, spoke too soon.

"Sorry! I don't know why, but the stories end as soon as we get the Happy Ending! So, I just have to get my Happy Ending!"

"And that is-?"

"Finding my true love and having him propose to me!"

Clenching his fist and forcing his anger down, he groaned and asked silently;

"This guy isn't coming back to the real world, right?"

Frowning from her brother being a big grumpy-grump, she sadly shook her head.

"Good. Then go find this sooner this is over, the sooner we go home."

Nodding like a crazy person, she ran outside like there was no tomorrow and went sprinting into the woods.

She knew how her own story played out, so she knew what to do! How she meets her true love, the things they do together, and finally, the heart-warming proposal.

And then, there he was.

Her eyes lit up as she peered through the bushes and saw a young mail who had combed brown hair and it flopped handsomely-as Mabel put it- over his left eye, and a grey shirt, jeans, and black converse shoes. Her heart stopped. This was the guy she wrote, and in detail and person!

He was, as said in the story, petting her pig, Waddles, and glancing around for any sign of a person looking for him. Without a second thought, she walked through the bushes calmly and called her pig over to her, and as Waddles happily trotted over, the guy stood and smiled warmly at her.

"His name is Waddles?"

She nodded, and patted her pig's head before reaching out a hand.

"I'm Mabel, but you can call me the girl of your dreams."

He chuckled and shook her hand, finding the normal phrase she always gave to be adorable.

"Nicholas. But Nick is fine."

So, together they sat, each bringing up interesting topics and exchanging heart-warming smiles. This was it. Her story, and this guy was someone she'd always dreamed of. Who knew that deal was worth it?

…

Suddenly, a cord struck in her, and she stopped talking, remembering back to the tower. If they had fallen off, how did they end up here? And doesn't that mean Bill would change this story, too? Hyperventilating, she was One-hundred percent sure he was going to kill her prince this time!

Stopping amidst her thoughts, by a hand on her shoulder, she looked over at Nick who had a concerned look in his eyes.

"Are you okay?"

For a moment, she got lost in his eyes, and he did the same with her, and they started leaning closer..

Until she suddenly snapped back, fighting the urge to frown. Why did she make it in her story that the kiss was stopped short until later?! Man!

"Yeah. Nothing important."

And now, with the sun setting, she knew it was the part in the story where he left, and so when he said he had to go, she sadly stood up and dusted herself off, returning a warm smile back to him.

"Can we meet up tomorrow?"

"Sure! Where at?"

"At the park!" She blurted, turning red in embarrassment afterwards.

Chuckling, he nodded and waved before leaving.

She sighed, loving her story so far. Who knew actually being in stories was a good idea! Except for those last 3, which were far from fun. Shrugging and dismissing the thought, she just reminded herself to enjoy the present because after he proposed, it would all be gone. But what happened afterwards? He never explained that part of the deal. Once this story was over, then what?

"Then, you go home." A voice came from beside her.

Snapping her head up in fear, she slowly turned her head to the right, looking up at him who was boredly leaning on his cane.

"Bill? Really? Now?"

Frowning, he feigned being hurt. "That's mean, Shooting Star. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be here!"

"Uh-huh, what, are you gonna kill my prince this time, too?!"

"No, in fact, I can't mess with this story. As in, I can't kill anybody. But I can interrupt the flow of this story."

Her eyes narrowed. "Okay, well don't! Why did you bring us here, anyway?!"

The demon paused, as if he were thinking this over. Of course, he anticipated this question being asked, but not by Shooting Star.

"You wished, didn't you? Isn't that what you wanted? To actually live a fairytale?"

"I did, but I would've changed my mind if I knew a demon would mess it up!"

Said Demon frowned and narrowed his eye at her.

"Well, don't voice your wishes aloud!"

"But- I- You- Dipper- UGH!"

Face-palming, she trudged out of the forest with Waddles, who turned around and snorted at him, and surprisingly, he did not follow her. Once, she did glance behind her, but found the demon was no longer there. She huffed. Explaining things to him was so difficult! She thought he knew everything!

She walked through the front door, gently shutting it behind her because she was still trying to calm her nerves. Her twin sat boredly on the couch, flipping through his journal countless times. He would do anything to try and prevent this proposal, wouldn't he? Even if he wouldn't return back with them!

"So, how'd it go?" Dipper asked, hardly looking up from his book.

"Wonderful, but I ran into you-know-who on my way back."

Dipper finally looked up from his journal longer than a second to raise an eyebrow at her, silently beckoning her to elaborate further.

She sat on the realistic dinosaur head by the couch, her pig crawling up onto her lap.

"It just seemed like- well actually- he was just being a smart-butt! He didn't follow me back, though. Very surprising."

Dipper faintly nodded. As long as he didn't do anything to his sister, he was keeping his cool.

"I meet at the park with my story-dream guy, Nick, tomorrow. Things are going smoothly. In just a few days, he'll propose!"

Once again, Dipper looked up from his book and completely closed it, seeing as there really was no way to get out of this. He shot her a rather curious look, and it caused her to giggle.

"Mabel, you mean to tell me in your story he proposed after a few days?"

"Well, what can I say Dipper, even in my stories, I'm so irresistible that they have to propose soon or they lose me forever!"

Just one look at her twin's face after this was said made her burst into a fit of laughter. What was he making that face for? She was being serious!

"Riiiiight, so we should be out of here soon, correct?"

"Yup!"

"And we go to another story next?"

"Nope, Bill will be sending us home!"

Dipper deadpanned. Frowning, he asked, "Why didn't you bother to tell me?"

"You didn't ask!"

After saying so, she gathered up her pet pig and skipped upstairs before Dipper could stutter another word. Practically jumping out of her clothes and into her nightgown, she jumped in bed and turned onto her side because it had mysteriously (not mysteriously because she automatically made it night in her story) became dark outside.

* * *

><p>The light streaming through the window managed to shine through her eyelids and she sat up and rubbed her eyes and stared tiredly at the wall for a few moments before perking up. She was meeting at the park with Nicholas today! Her dream guy! Then, she glanced at the clock, and her eyes caught a still-sleeping Dipper. Just how late did he stay up? But her eyes fled back to the clock and she caught herself before she could scream. She had to get up now because if she got up any later or waited, she'd be late for her date!<p>

Rushing to her closet-which had clothes Mabel would die for because she put them in her story- she threw on a beautifully frilly lace summer dress and some flower designed flats with a flower hairpiece and kissed her pig gently on the head and grabbed a purse that matched her clothes and ran out the door, slamming it shut behind her.

If she wanted to make it in time, she'd have to run! And she did, sprinting through the forest- until she tripped, giving a fairly large gash in her shin. She didn't feel anything as soon as she landed on her bottom, but then, after feeling a serious bad pain shooting from her leg, she looked down at it and gave a startled whimper. No, no no! She was going to be late now. Just how bad would this affect her story? Not to mention that this cut was hurting pretty severely. She couldn't run like this!

Like a miracle, the wound just healed itself. Just like that! What was going on? Little did she have time to wonder, she got up and continued sprinting through the forest, thanking whatever thing there was that healed her.

Soon enough, she made it to the park, and saw Nick sitting on the fountain bench, watching the staring at the water as if in a trance. She smiled at her dream guy and quickly fixed her hair and took a quick moment to catch her breath and walked over to him and tapped his shoulder, causing him to snap his head towards her.

"Hey Mabel! I thought you weren't gonna show up!"

She laughed sheepishly and replied, "Yeah, sorry about that Nick. I slept in a little late and tripped while running through the forest from my house."

"Sounds painful."

"It was," she mumbled, and sat down beside him. "So what do you want to do today?"

He tapped his chin for a moment and looked away, as if thinking about something, and then turned his head back towards her and smiled.

"How about we go to the fair, then I can buy us dinner, does that sound ok to you?"

Her mouth outstretched into a big grin. Exactly what she wrote he'd say!

"Sounds wonderful!" She replied happily, and giggled as he jumped up and gently took her hand, leading the way. She knew these last 2 days would be blissful.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home? It's awfully dark!"<p>

"No, I said it was okay! Don't worry about me!" Mabel once again protested and laughed, trying to show him it was fine.

He stared her down for a minute before slightly nodding.

"Alright. I can't stop you. Just stay safe for me! Remember- we meet back at the park tomorrow!"

She nodded and gave him a small hug, then set out for the forest that led to the Shack. The whole time, her mind traveled to Nicholas. He was just so _perfect!_ Everything she wrote and dreamed about! But then, there was a pang of wrongness in her heart. What was wrong? There was nobody else who held her affections… right?

Soon enough, it became too dark, and she couldn't see anything. Now she regretted telling Nick she would be fine. She needed some guidance. So she stood there for a minute, squinting in the darkness. Shoot, she certainly couldn't see anything at all! At first, she contemplated wailing or just trying to camp out for the night. Her mind soon rooted more over to camping out for the night, so she started to feel around for the ditch she saw when there was at least some light.

"Shooting Star, I am _not _letting you camp out here. Sorry, but do you want that dress ruined?"

She jumped, also nearly had a heart attack, at the sudden voice behind her. She turned around to find Bill, lighting most of the area with a blue light on the top of his right index finger. She stopped herself short of hugging him to death, and gave a small smile up at him.

"So… You'll help me get out of here?"

"Sure! But if you give me something in return…"

Immediately, she frowned. Of course. Demons don't just offer help out of the blue.

"Err… What?"

"I'll tell you when we reach the end of the forest! Nothing big, so don't worry!"

Her eyes widened as he took her hand, but he also quickly turned to look at her with a confused gaze.

"Are you freezing? You're wearing a spaghetti strapped dress when it's less than 40 degrees out here."

Well, he was right. She was freezing, and her teeth were slightly chattering, and goosebumps ran down her arms, but for more than the being cold eyes locked with his, but all she could do was force a smile that she hoped would stress that she was okay.

"You're not fine. Would it kill you to come at least a little closer? I don't bite!"

"No, but you do kill and possess, which is worse." She muttered, the smile no longer able to hold itself on her face.

He slightly shook his head and with the arm that wasn't holding the fire, he wrapped it around her and pulled her close, sharing his coat with her as much as he could. This managed to warm her a little bit, and also send heat to her cheeks and she could _feel _the blush spread across her cheeks as the started to walk, matching their steps together.

"What are you doing? Demon's don't do stuff like this! And don't you hate me?"

"I'm warming you up as we walk, no they don't, and I don't. Your brother I loathe, but not you."

"Gee, thanks." She said sarcastically, still walking alongside him. Just how far had she strayed off track? Nothing looked familiar!

"Very far. You strayed very far off track."

The only thing that was sounding was the occasional animal noise, or the crunching of leaves or twigs under their feet. But soon, her eyelids grew heavy. She was so tired, just how longer could she-

Instantly, her body answered the question before it could finish, and her legs buckled underneath her, and she did everything she could not to just curl up and sleep. She was just too tired! Can't she just camp out here for the night?

"Shooting Star, come on! Just try, it shouldn't be that much farther! Just quarter of a mile!"

She gazed sleepily up at him and then looked back down. _Okay, I can do this. I can do this.. I can…_

"Bill, I can't." She weakly whimpered, and finally looked sleepily back up at him, her eyes watering from lack of sleep. "I'm trying, but it's not working. Please, can't I just-"

Her words stopped when she gasped as he gathered her in his arms and frowned down at her.

"I'm doing so much for you when I could just leave you to the merciless wolves. I deserve a Thank You in the least."

Still dazed from the no-proximity, she mumbled a small "Thank You" and sat uncomfortably in his arms.

"How can you see?" She mumbled, nuzzling her head into his chest to try and keep warm.

"I can see in the dark. Oh, and about you owing me something, I've changed my mind. Because, surprisingly, you've won my affections. I won't make you pay."

She weakly smiled and gave another silent "Thank You" before completely dozing off.

* * *

><p>"So, how'd this day go?" Dipper asked, right as Mabel walked through the door the next, day looking more glum than ever.<p>

"He said he loved me. Nick did." She replied, still looking down in the dumps.

"Then why the long face?" He asked, patting the spot next to him on the carpet for her to come sit.

As soon as she sat next to him, she held her head in her hands.

"Dipper, I can't take it. I love Nicholas, but I don't feel like those words are true. They feel fabricated. But when I input a different name in there-one of which I won't tell you- if feels like… Like it's what my heart is saying."

He blinked at her for a few moments. Was this really his sister?

"It wouldn't matter, Mabel. We go home after this. Without Nick, like nothing ever happened."

She nodded, but her mind was truly somewhere else. Sure, they return without Nick, but what happened wouldn't be forgotten. If they didn't marry,they stay here, don't they? So she has to marry him. But no matter how many times she said this, her heart ached. Why? She didn't know.

Not at all.

* * *

><p>Mabel sat with Nicholas at a romantic scenery on the outskirts of the forest, trying to indulge herself in her "dream guy's" conversations. No matter how hard she tried, her gaze would wander elsewhere, as did her thoughts. That was until he got down on a knee and took her hand, giving a dreamy smile up at her and she gasped. Her eyes widened. Of course, this was the day. As soon as she said "yes," they would be back home.<p>

"-Will you marry me?"

She smiled down at him, but for a moment, she caught Bill sitting boredly at the top of a tree, but he seemed rather… Glum? For a moment, their eyes met, and her eyes held his same expression.

Then, her eyes came back to Nick. This is the right path. They go home, everything is back to normal. No more stories, no more of this. It's for the best.

"Nicholas, I.. I'm so sorry… But my heart," she started, her eyes caught with Bill's and she sent him a small smile, and his eye had widened in surprise when the next words she said wasn't for somebody else, but him,

"_Belongs to someone else."_


	6. Chapter 6

**Another one of my super cheesy chapters, where Bill is kind of less insane and psychotic. Unlike most of my other stories... .-.**

**It's the ending, though! It's been a fun (but slow) series, and now, I shall hurry with my other story, and most likely start a new one in the process. It'll still be MaBill, though... .-. What'd you think it would be? You crazies!**

* * *

><p>The next thing was unexpected. And also way too fast to comprehend it. But still, she had never expected this kind of turn-around in her story. But her supposed "dream-guy" pinned her against the nearest tree, and when she looked into his eyes she was truly frightened. He had a crazed look, and a look she'd seen the demon wear before. <em>Absolutely insane. <em>Good God! When did this crazy turn of events happen? She made him nice, not psychotic! Maybe there was a secret dark side behind his charming one… Her eyes widened further as his next words were most likely the last ones she'd ever hear.

"_If I can't have you, then no one can!"_

He gave a blood-curdling laugh, and did what she thought the last thing he'd ever do.

He slit her throat.

Her eyes widened impossibly further, as she felt the blood run down, and she limply fell to the ground, her world darkening faster than it ever had. There was only a few crazed laughs from the murderer, before she heard a small scream, than a sickening crack that was obviously bone. She heard her name yelled out once, then started another, but didn't finish before she completely blacked out.

* * *

><p><em>Mabel stood up profoundly, looking at the odd surroundings. No, there was nothing there. It looked like inky blackness that went on for eternity. Then, a light shone through, and with a curious gaze, she followed it, starting to sprint as she wanted to see where it was coming from. When she did, it was a horrible reminder of why she was here. It was horrible, watching from the outside as her throat was slit and she fell, but the sickening crack came from her murderer's skull. Bill smashed it with one flick of the wrist. It sickened her deeply, just how gory it looked. A voice boomed out, right as the vision ended, and it said;<em>

"_Here, you have an option. You may continue living, or let go here. Which will you choose?"_

_Mabel stared towards the direction of the sound, squinting to try and find the owner but found that it wasn't there. Then, she finally replied;_

"_I want to go back. Bill's waiting for me. My brother's waiting for me,too."_

_There was silence for a moment, before the booming voice said, "Very well. But it'll be a struggle to return back, it'll take all of your strength, leaving you to have none when you wake up."_

"_I'll take it. There's somebody waiting for me, I bet."_

"_Then, off you go, Mabel Pines. I wish for you the best."_

_Then, she was spiraled further off into the darkness, before their was a crushing pain and another searing pain in her neck that made her scream. But just a little bit, and she'd be back. She continued to fall, at a very fast rate, into the darkness, before another light approached below her, and as she came closer, it was the clearing, where her body lay, within one moment, she was back in her own physical form._

* * *

><p>When she came to, she was warm, oddly. And her neck was numb, giving a really strange feeling that she chose to ignore. There was also something gently wrapped around her abdomen, and looking down, it was a pair of arms. Then, she finally realised who. She was sitting in Bill's lap, who had snapped his head towards her, seeing that she was finally awake. And alive, for that matter.<p>

"And you didn't accept his proposal, why?" He growled, causing her to shrink a little in fear.

"Well.. I-I didn't-"

"Shooting Star, you could've _died! _You also could've gone home! So why didn't you just accept?!"

He noticed that she had started to softly cry, and he settled her more in his lap.

"Why didn't you say you loved me? Things wouldn't be the same they were…"

"B-Because you're a demon. I was one-hundred percent sure you'd make fun of me or something.."

"Not if I felt the same way," he mumbled, not loud enough for her to hear it.

"Hmm?"

"Here-Just-" He started, but the he decided to stop as he gently took her hand, and slipped a finger on the ring finger of her left hand. Her eyes-widened as her eyes switched from him to the ring, which was an actual gold base with a diamond triangle on the top. Her head snapped back over to him, just catching in a small kiss, before the world twisted and turned around them, then completely faded like water washing over chalk.

* * *

><p>Mabel snapped straight up in her attic bed, then quickly glanced over to see her brother had done the same, and she gave him a wide smile as they gave a quick "awkward sibling hug" and he was the first to stutter out questions.<p>

"So… Nicholas proposed?"

Then, she remembered that Dipper thought Nick had been the one to propose to her.. Oops, seems she left out a small detail!

"Yeah.. Uhum… About that…" Mabel started, laughing sheepishly as her brother rose an eyebrow, then she thrust her left hand in front of his face, displaying the ring that had somehow came with them. Quickly, he took her hand and inspected it, before looking back up at her with a pale face.

"This isn't.. Bill didn't…"

She gave a small nod, and her brother looked like he was about to go insane, before someone firmly grabbed his shoulder from behind, and said,

"Hope there's no hard feelings, Pine Tree! What can I say? Your sister's quite alluring!"

Mabel giggled as a small blush spread across her cheeks, and her fiance gave a toothy smile, before Dipper turned around and tackled him to the floor.

"Oh no, no no no! You are _not _marrying my sister! This is some joke, isn't it?!"

Bill wasn't intimidated in the least, and looked quite disinterested.

"Stop your whining! She admitted first that I was absolutely handsome, and that she couldn't help but fall for me-"

He stopped as Mabel coughed, before shooting him an "are you serious" look.

"That's not what happened! I think it was when I pulled out the sweet side of you."

Dipper sighed, before getting up off of Bill, who stood up and dusted himself off, before appearing beside Mabel's side and wrapped his arms over her shoulder.

"Dipping-sauce, you don't have to worry. We're engaged, but it's not like we'll get married until I know for sure that Bill here doesn't have wrong intentions," she stated, shooting a dirty look up at Bill who frowned at her.

"And we won't get married without yours, Mom's, Dad's, and Stan's say-so! Promise!"

He glanced suspiciously between Bill and Mabel, before sighing and giving up, and then standing in front of them.

"Okay, fine. But like you said, not without our say-so! So get your demon hands off my sister!" Dipper yelled, whacking Bill's arms away. Bill stared at him for a moment, before a sly smirk came across his face.

"Oh, really?" He challenged, and then scooped Mabel up in his arms, causing her to gasp and stare at both of them, completely oblivious to the situation, but noticed Dipper was tense, and slightly angry.

"Then you better come get me!" He shouted, and Mabel frowned. They're acting like children!

The next thing she knew, she was clutching Bill's coat as he ran wildly downstairs and out the door, Dipper having grabbed a baseball bat and chasing behind him.

"Get back here you demon! And give me back my sister, too!"

Bill laughed, and Mabel continued to frown up at him, and he gave her a small glance.

"What?"

Mabel clicked her tongue, finding the feeling funny being in someone's arms as they ran like a crazy person.

"Why are you acting like a little kid?"

"Hmm… Because I can!"

Her frown deepened, as she strained her neck to see her brother gaining speed.

"That's your excuse for everything, isn't it?"

"Always will be, Shooting Star! Kind of like or love, huh?"

Mabel gave a small giggle before shifting closer to him, both of the guys having to stop for a breather. Bill could run with Mabel in his arms due to having inhuman strength, but he still can't run forever!

"Yup. Exactly like it, you dork."


End file.
